Split Personalities
by limegreen-wolf
Summary: Narumi was a kind girl, a caring girl, a helpful girl. But one day, everything changed... There is a new girl in the day class, but what if there is a twist, what if there is an evil side to her, what if she's a vampire...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters except my OC.**

**This is my first Fanfic, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Prologue

Narumi was a kind girl, a caring girl, a helpful girl. Every Saturday morning she would go into the village square to buy the groceries for her mother. She lived in a village, where everyone knew each other and were all very sociable.

"Bye mom, I'm going now!" Narumi called to her mother who was upstairs.  
"Bye love, remember to get the bread... oh, and also be thinking about which school you want to go to in the new term!" shouted back her mom.  
"Sure, will do!" Narumi called as she stepped out the door. Her mom was always asking her which school she wanted to join in the new term as her mother was going over to England with her work and Narumi had to stay in a boarding school for a while until she came back.

Narumi lived in a small house in the village with her mother. It was a lovely village with just a short walk to the centre where the shops were. 'Right,' she thought, 'Got to remember bread, got to remember bread...'

"Hey Narumi! How are you today?" called out Mr Satou, the baker, from his stall  
"Hi Mr Satou! I'm fine thanks!" Narumi called back as she walked towards his stall  
"Anything you need today?"  
"Ah, yes please. A loaf of brown bread would be nice!"  
"Sure, here you go! You're a regular customer and I'm feeling nice today, so it's on me! "  
"Thanks! I'll be on my way then before you change your mind!" she laughed  
"Be safe Narumi, there's a strange guy lurking around today, he never seems to come out into the open though, so I'm sure you'll be alright."

Narumi smiled at the kind-hearted baker and made her way over to the surprisingly quiet centre of the square where a gigantic old tree stood. She loved this tree, it was great for climbing. In fact, she could remember climbing the very same tree with her father when she was little. This was one of the few memories she had of her father as he had passed away when she was just five.

While still in deep thought, she felt a tug on her arm and was pulled round the other side of the thick tree trunk. 'It'll be one of the village boys,' she thought, 'Although I've told them a million times, I'm not interested.' She looked up to see who had pulled her round the tree.

She saw a flash of a red eye and a blue eye before she felt two needle-like objects sink into her neck and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Thick Blood

**Sorry if my chapters are short! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Thick Blood

Narumi awoke with a gasp. 'Where am I?' she though. She looked around her and saw that she was in the same place she last remembered, but it was growing dark and she was on the floor. She slowly sat up and rubbed her neck, remembering the pain when the two needle-like objects pierced her. She was wondering what it possibly could have been when a voice made her jump.

"So you're awake, took you long enough." Said a voice from the shadows  
'Who is this person?' Narumi frantically thought 'Is he the one who put the...the...things' she shuddered involuntary, ' into my neck?'

"w-who are you?" Asked Narumi, shaking  
"you'll find out...soon." said the voice. He emerged out of the shadows to reveal himself as a man with a distinguishing feature: A red eye and a blue eye.  
Narumi gasped, this _was_ the man that put the sharp objects into her neck. She wondered what they were.  
"So, you're wondering what those 'sharp objects' were" The man said with a smirk on his face. She gasped again and his smirk grew bigger. 'How did he know what she was thinking?' she wondered  
"Simple," he said, "Telepathy." The shock on Narumi's face was clearly visible even in the fading light. "Oh, and the sharp things that you were wondering about," he said matter-of-factly, "were these." He leaned close to her face and revealed a pair of perfectly sharp fangs in perfect condition.  
"N-No-No way-"  
"Yes," He cut her off "I'm a vampire, now get used to it." Her mouth was hanging open in a perfect O-shape. A growl started to rumble in his throat showing his annoyance and she quickly shut her mouth.  
"Now, my servants have been watching you lately and have reported that you seem to be looking for a boarding school. You are the perfect candidate for my little... job shall we call it."  
"Who says I'm going to do anything for you?!" She suddenly exclaimed with much more confidence than she felt.  
"_I _say that you're going to do this job for me, because _I_ am your master"  
"My master?" Narumi repeated confused  
"Yes, _you_ are a vampire and _I _am your master"  
The man with the strange eyes bit into his wrist and Narumi's eyes started to turn red at the smell of his blood. She started hungering for it and the man smirked. She had to hold herself back to stop herself from lunging for his wrist. "You see, you're a vampire now, my faithful servant," He laughed as he finished off the sentence, "and you have no choice in the matter." Narumi wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying, she was too focused on the blood slowly dripping out of his arm. He noticed her staring, "Oh, you want some do you?" He asked tauntingly. "Well, I suppose I _do _need you to refrain from becoming a level E for a while so... you may have a little" He smiled wickedly as she grabbed for his wrist and started to suck his blood like the starving vampire that she was. "Now my blood is inside you, I have even more control." He smirked at his own supposed cunning.

"You will go to Cross Academy, gain the Night Class' trust and kill them, all of them, except for the pureblood Kuran Kaname and the 'human' girl Yuuki. You will bring those two to me by any means possible. You have three months." Ordered the man. He turned to leave.  
"Wait!" the faithful servant called, "Who are you?"

"Kuran Rido" He said and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Thanks to Cookie-Fairy-Narnia who helped me with this chapter.**  
**Also thanks to Cookie-Fairy-Narnia and SilverAmarant who persuaded me to write a story. Please** **check out their profiles and stories!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School

Chapter 3  
First Day of School

-Cross Academy-

"There will be a new day class student joining us today, Yuuki." Explained Headmaster Cross. "Really?" exclaimed Yuuki, obviously delighted by this fact, "What's their name?"  
"Himura Narumi"  
"When is she coming?"  
"Today, in fact, she should be arriving any minute now" replied the headmaster.  
"Can I go and meet her? Please?!" Begged Yuuki. The headmaster smiled at her eagerness.  
"Of course you can! Off you go then!" He said smiling as Yuuki raced out of the door and over to the academy's gates where a car pulled up with the new student inside.

"Hi!" Yuuki greeted the new girl at the gates, "you're Narumi right?"  
"Yes, what's your name?"  
"Yuuki," She replied "I'm the adoptive daughter of Headmaster Cross."  
'Oh,' Narumi thought 'She must be the one I have to bring back to my master... though, she doesn't seem like much...'  
"Do you want me to show you around and to your room?" asked Yuuki excitedly.  
"Yes please!" replied Narumi, trying to sound enthusiastic when actually she was thinking: 'This girl is _such_ a loser, she's sounding so happy to see me and yet I'm going to kidnap her.' Narumi had to force herself not to smirk as Yuuki showed her around the academy.  
"So," said Yuuki, "This is the girl's dorm and..." They walked inside and went upstairs "This is your room," she said as she opened the door.  
"Thanks so much for showing me around, Yuuki! I hope we can be friends!" Said Narumi, trying to sound excited to gain her trust.  
"Yes! I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Exclaimed Yuuki happily. Narumi smiled although she really just wanted to shove her out of the door. The process of becoming a vampire had really changed Narumi; it had changed her whole personality.  
Yuuki was about to walk out of the door when she turned round and said, "Oh, by the way, I'm one of the school's guardians. Just thought I'd let you know." Narumi smiled as Yuuki closed the door. She waited until Yuuki had gone then said to herself, "Eugh, the sooner I take her back to my master, the better..."

-One Hour Later-

For the past hour, Narumi had been thinking of a way to kill the night class, but mainly just wondering who the hell they were... She stood up and looked out of the window, trying to get some inspiration and she saw a crowd of girls giggling and walking over to the other side of the school. 'Where are they all going,' she thought, 'Wasn't the curfew half an hour ago?'  
"Hey!" Narumi shouted out of the window "Where're you going?"  
"Oh," one of the girls called back, "I've not seen you before, are you new?"  
"Yeah," Narumi shouted while trying to dodge the last rays of the dying sun, "I arrived today."  
"Well, we're going to see the night class, they're so cute!" another one of the girls called out. "Yeah, wanna come with us?" another suggested.  
'Ah,' she thought, 'this might me a good idea to find out who the hell they are...'  
"Yeah, sure I'll come with you" She replied

Narumi walked about three meters behind the group of girls all the way there, staying in the shade of the trees. The girls didn't notice; they were too engrossed with each other to notice that the new girl wasn't walking with them.

When they finally arrived at the moon dorms Narumi caught sight of Yuuki telling all the girls to get back and there was a boy with her. He looked like the kind of person that saw everything so she decided to step further back into the shadows.

Narumi watched as the gates to the moon dorm opened and the scent of vampires hit her nose. 'Ahh,' she thought, 'So the night class are all vampires... Still, I wonder why I have to kill them... Oh well, I'll just do as I'm told.' She watched in the shadows as the group of girls that she had been walking behind swooned over all of the night class boys. She smirked, if only they knew that they were bloodsucking monsters... then what would they say...

She watched as the night class went off to their lessons, and blended in with a crowd of girls while walking back to her dorm and then slipped off to her room. 'So,' she thought, 'That's who the night class are, a load of vampires... Now, how to kill them...'


	4. Chapter 4: The Guardians

**Hey Guys!  
Sorry for not updating for a while!  
Thanks to bottomless pit of EMOTIONS for reviewing my story! IT GIVES ME HOPE THAT SOMEONE SOMEWHERE ACTUALLY LIKES MY STORY! Woo hoo!  
Also thanks to my friends for...well, not helping me...and distracting me (and yes, that was directed at you cookie-fairy-narnia)  
Well, I suppose I can thank you for reading my story... so thanks cookie-fairy-narnia, SilverAmarant and unicorn-mermaid-chocolate  
Also, some of the characters may be OOC but I need them to be for this chapter...anyway... back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Guardians

* * *

Narumi woke up with a start with her alarm clock beeping in her ear. She swatted her hand around until she hit the snooze button and slowly lifted her head up. "Eugh... what time is it?" Narumi mumbled to no one other than herself. She rubbed her eyes and turned her head towards the clock on her bedside table, it read '06:00' 'Being in the day class sucks, I definitely understand why they made the night class... you get to sleep when the stupid bright thing's out so it doesn't hit you in the face' she grudgingly thought as she forced herself up out of bed and slowly got dressed.

Narumi made sure to arrive at class early to seem like she was a keen new student (not just a vampire murderer) and also to see if she could catch Yuuki.  
Narumi was the first student stood outside the classroom door; she stood impatiently waiting for Yuuki to come into sight. "Come on..." she muttered to herself, "Just hurry up..." She stood and waited for another five minutes before Yuuki came into sight. 'At last...' she thought to herself.  
"Hi Yuuki!" Narumi called as cheerfully as she could.  
"Hi Narumi! I'm glad to see you're early to lessons!" replied Yuuki.  
"Yes, well, I love school! It's really fun!" She said.  
"That's good! I'm sure you'll love our school!" Yuuki replied enthusiastically. 'Ugh, seriously?! She believed that crap bit of acting? Who am I kidding? I hate school and I mean _hate_ school. She is like soooo dumb! And sooooo annoying!' Narumi thought to herself, trying to hold in a smirk.  
"So, yesterday you said you were a guardian, what do you do?" Asked Narumi tactically, trying to get more information out of her.  
"Well," Yuuki started, "Me and Zero have to patrol the grounds at night and keep the day class away from the night class." She said smiling like an annoying idiot. 'Well... that was easy... and why the hell is she smiling?!' Narumi thought, 'She's just telling me about being a stupid guardian and what's so good about that?! She is so annoying!'  
"Sounds cool!" replied Narumi, attempting not to sound completely and utterly sarcastic.  
"Yeah, but you get to bed really late and I hardly ever get any sleep" Said Yuuki  
"Yeah, I hardly ever get any sleep either." Narumi replied, and it was true. She just couldn't get to sleep at night, it was so hard, she just wanted to be outside killing people and drinking their blood...

The rest of the class started to arrive and they were let inside the classroom.

"We have a new student here today, Himura Narumi please make her welcome and help her around school." The teacher announced, "You can sit over there if you like," she said but a little quieter so only Narumi could hear. As she pointed to a seat next to Yuuki.  
Narumi smiled and nodded but thought. 'Great, just great, are you trying to make my life a misery by making me sit next to _her. _She is so annoying!' all the while she smiled and started to walk to her seat.

'At last! The lesson has finished! Woo Hoo!' Narumi thought, 'I can now get away from that annoying bitch.'

* * *

-Next Lesson-

"You can sit over...there." Said the maths teacher, while pointing to a seat next to a boy on the back row. Narumi recognised him... 'Oh yeah,' she thought, 'He is that guy that was with Yuuki last night... Oh, he's a guardian too isn't he...? Didn't she say his name was... was... oh yeah, Zero I _think _it was... I should probably start paying more attention to her...'

"Hi," Narumi said to the sleepy looking Zero.  
"Hm" he grunted, acknowledging that she was there. 'Well, nice guy,' she thought sarcastically.

* * *

- 3:10 End of school day -

Narumi spotted Yuuki sitting alone on a bench and walked up to her.  
"Hey Yuuki!" Narumi said while putting a smile on her face and remembering to think 'this is all for my master...this is all for my master...'  
"Hi Narumi," Replied Yuuki rather unhappily.  
"Are you ok? " Asked Narumi, "What are you doing sat here by yourself?" The old Narumi was coming through – The kind Narumi, the caring Narumi.  
"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Zero and then I'm going to do prefect duties." She said matter-of-factly.  
"You seem pretty lonely, why don't I help you with the duties?"  
"Well...that would be nice but... the headmaster probably wouldn't let you because you're quite new." Yuuki said considering the thought and wishing that Narumi could do it with her. She really liked Narumi...  
"Well, why don't you ask the headmaster? He's really nice and I'm sure he would reconsider. You know, I just really want to get to know you better and be your best friend!" Narumi suggested, trying to smile although the vampire Narumi was coming back and second by second she was becoming less kind, less caring.  
"Yeah! Good idea Narumi! I never thought of that! Let's go and see the headmaster!" Exclaimed Yuuki obviously feeling better for that idea. 'Really?! She never thought of that?!' Narumi thought, 'I knew she was dumb, but I never knew she was _that_ dumb!'

Yuuki took off to the Headmaster's office and Narumi followed and waited outside the door.

* * *

- 20 minutes later -

Yuuki stepped out of the office and started to talk to Narumi

"Well, the headmaster said maybe. But he wants to see you first."  
"I'm glad that the headmaster considered it!" Replied Narumi trying to sound as happy as possible.  
"Yes! Me too!"  
Narumi stepped into the headmaster's office and greeted him.  
"Hello Headmaster Cross!" Said Narumi. 'Remember, you just have to be nice, this will be a good way to get closer to the night class.' She had to keep thinking to herself to keep her under control.  
"Hello Narumi!" Replied the headmaster, "So, Yuuki requested for you to be a guardian with her. Well, why do you want to be a guardian?"  
"Well, I thought it would be a good experience and I would just like to help out," Narumi started, "Also, Yuuki seems really lonely and I thought she would like it if a friend was with her. I just want to be a good friend, you know, you should do everything possible to make your friends happy and always be with them!"  
The headmaster was won over by Narumi's statement about Yuuki being lonely and the fact that Narumi wanted to be his daughter's friend. It was all going to her plan...  
"Yes, of course you can be a guardian~" Said the headmaster, "It's so great that my daughter has a new friend~"  
'Oh god,' she thought 'Here we go...'  
"Let's tell Yuuki! ~"  
"Yeah..." Narumi agreed with about 3% of the enthusiasm, "I'll go and get her."

Narumi stepped out of the door and beckoned Yuuki inside.  
"Yuuki! ~" The headmaster exclaimed, "Narumi is going to be a Guardian! ~"  
"Yay! That's great! ~" Said Yuuki. 'Oh god,' Narumi thought, 'Not both of them!'  
Yuuki and the headmaster started having a 'happy little' conversation. So Narumi decided to zone-out and just smile and nod.

-Later that night-

"Hey Yuuki!" Narumi called, "For tonight do you mind if I just watch, you know, to see how it's done. I don't want to make a mess of it on the first night!"  
"Yeah, sure!" replied Yuuki.  
"Thanks, I'll just be watching then. Don't mind me!" Narumi said. Yuuki smiled and walked off towards the moon dorms.  
'Right, now I can watch the night class come out and decide who I want to kill first... muahahaha. I feel evil.' She thought happily.  
Narumi watched as the night class started to come out of their dorms. All of the girls swooned around the popular boys from the night class. 'Right,' Narumi thought, 'I'm not going to go for any of them, too significant.' She watched as the rest of the night class slowly emerged from the dorms. She listened to the conversations some of them were having...  
"Hey Kaia, you want a cookie?"  
"Sure, thanks Sophie"  
"Yes, you should be grateful, the rest of the cookies are mine!" the girl called Sophie said mischievously as she promptly stuffed the rest of the cookies into her mouth. The girl called Kaia rolled her eyes, "Typical Sophie..." She muttered, "Now you're going to go all hyper and I will have to sit listening to your contagious giggles all night..."

'Well, they both look like they don't have a care in the world... I think they might both be my next victims...'

* * *

**SORRY THAT CHAPTER WAS REALLY BAD! Mainly because cookie-fairy-narnia was making me laugh so much that I ended up with tears rolling down my face...and I didn't end up on the floor whatsoever... yup, she went hyper off cookies and energy drinks...again...So sorry if it's bad!**

**I promise that it will get better! (Uh oh... now I've made a commitment... damn it...)**

**Thanks for the idea of making Yuuki an annoying bitch from bottomless pit of EMOTIONS. I like that idea...**

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, PM me if you have any ideas for future chapters (or if you're a guest, put it in a review please)  
Thanks XD


	5. Chapter 5: The Deaths

**Hey guys,  
Hope you like this chapter and sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

* * *

Chapter 5  
The Deaths

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough, for a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again..." Sophie started to sing quietly to herself "Kaia..." She started to whine, "why did you have to drag me out of bed so early...? It was so comfy and warm...and comfy...and soft...and comfy... Wait!" Sophie stopped dead in her tracks, "I FORGOT MY COOKIES!" She exclaimed, "WE ARE GOING BACK! IT IS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH!"  
"No." Kaia replied flatly, she had no interest whatsoever in going back for Sophie's cookies. She had her head stuck in her new manga book, Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap*. Every so often she would stop and go 'awwww!' at one of the pictures, especially ones of the minish Vaati, her favourite character. "I don't have anything against cookies or anything, as you know, I love eating them but... what's really so amazing about them?" Sophie looked at her as if she was out of her mind.  
"COOKIES ARE JUST AMAZING! They crumble but melt in your mouth. There are so many different fillings: Chocolate chip, Jam, Raisins and so many more. They are the most delicious food ever coming in SO many sizes and shapes. They really are FABULOUS~" Kaia started to laugh, Sophie said 'FABULOUS' in a chipmunk voice, it cracked her up every time. Little did Kaia know that while saying this Sophie was using her vampire power on her: The power of Persuasion. Before Kaia knew what had just happened, she was walking back to the moon dorms with Sophie to get her cookies.

But little did they _both_ know that Narumi had been watching them all this time, waiting and planning her next move. She had made Sophie forget her cookies, she wanted to make them late for class, so that the _others _wouldn't see her and what she was about to do.

-Meanwhile, Back with Sophie and Kaia-

"Where are my cookies?! Where did they go?!"

-Many hours later-

"Yay! I got my cookies~" Sophie exclaimed, "But I'm sure I didn't leave them on the table... oh well, I HAVE MY COOKIES!~"  
'Here we go again,' Kaia thought, 'Sophie goes hyper and I get no reading done and I also go hyper... a typical night.'  
The pair made their way back out of the moon dorms and went on their way to library as they thought there would be no point going to class after all, it was nearly dawn. They walked for five minutes in silence, the only sound was Sophie munching on her cookies before she said, "Hey, this cookie tastes...different, kinda strange..." She started to cough, a little bit at first and then more and more, every cough getting heavier. Kaia lifted her head up and came out from her 'book world' when she started to hear the coughing. "Sophie!" Kaia exclaimed, "Are you ok?! What happened?!" Sophie couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe. She just frantically pointed at her bag of cookies. Kaia was about to take a step towards her, to go and help her but her head snapped to the sky as she started to smell burning and smoke. All of a sudden her body was engulfed in flames, the delicate tongues of fire slowly licking the surface of her skin, she stood, transfixed as she watched and waited, waited for death to slowly come and save her from the flames as she was burnt to the ground; the only evidence was the blackened page of a book, slowly floating to the ground before hitting it and turning into a pile of ashes. A few meters away was Sophie, her cold dead body lying limp on the ground, her hand still clasped around a cookie. The morning rays of sun hit her body and she was nothing but a pile of ashes.

-The Next Day-

Kaname P.O.V

*knock knock*  
"Come in."  
"Kaname-sama, I am afraid to report that two night class students never came to class last night and have not been seen since yesterday. We have searched everywhere, but nothing. I'm afraid we fear the worst..." Seiren bowed and backed out of the door.  
"I have a feeling I might know who's behind this..."

**Thanks to:**

**Sophie: For letting me kill her in my story :)  
Kaia: For also letting me kill her in my story :)**

**Cookie-fairy-narnia: For coming up with the explanation about cookies and lots of other stuff like choking on a cookie :)**

**SilverAmarant: For the idea of reference to LOZ: Minish Cap and the idea of burning :)**

**Bottemless pit of EMOTIONS: For reviewing :)**

**Guest: Total-randomer: For making my day with those reviews and I like that idea, I might use it :)**

**Sorry if I take a while to update!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

*** Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap is a book in the LOZ series. Minish cap has really cute pictures in it!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Diary

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A CHAPTER FOR OVER TWO WEEKS! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE! *gets hit over head with laptop by cookie-fairy-narnia* ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! I already have the plague! (not literally) *cough* *cough* *cough* *has coughing fit*I am dyi- *cough* -ng here! My head hurts, my stomach hurts, my throat hurts, my ears hurt, my nose hurts, my spine hurts (I dunno why, it just does) SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE! *sneezle* Sorry if this chapter dies! (like me)**

* * *

Chapter 6  
The Diary 

-In the Moon Dorms-

"Ichijou!" called out Kaname  
"Yes Kaname-sama." Ichijou, the vice president of the night class, replied.  
"That new guardian, Himura Narumi, keep an eye on her."  
"Is that all Kaname-sama?"  
"That is all."

-Outside, 3 hours later-

It was just after breakfast and Narumi was sat in the shade of a tree, out of the way of the stupid round thing that inconveniently sat in the sky. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a night class student in the shadows, Takuma Ichijou she thought it was. 'Now what's he doing?'

She awoke from her thoughts when she saw an out-of-breath Yuuki dragging a very unhappy looking Zero behind her. 'What does she want now...' Narumi thought, slightly annoyed.  
"Narumi, Zero! I have to tell you something!" exclaimed Yuuki, still out of breath. She paused for a minute, looking as if she was zoning out.  
"Well get on with it then!" Said Zero, sounding _very _annoyed, "The sooner I get away from the blasted sun the better," he muttered. Yuuki gave him a disapproving look and carried on with what she was going to say.  
"Last night two of the night class students went missing, apparently they are presumed dead!" Said Yuuki making it sound like the world was going to end.  
"Oh no!" gasped Narumi trying to make it sound like she cared, "What could have happened to them?!"

'I am such a good actor...' Narumi thought to herself, 'Maybe I should take up drama school... Yeah, I loved that play...what's it called? Alota Chocolata that's it... I love commedia dell'arte; you get to be so sarcastic...' She slowly brought herself back from Narnia and into the present time.

Zero was stood, not looking at all fazed about the deaths of the two night class students (well, what can you expect, he is a hunter after all) only fazed about who could have committed the crime, who could have got onto the school grounds to kill the students. Yuuki was still talking and Narumi had missed most of what she had said, although she didn't care, I mean who would want to listen to someone that you don't like – hate in fact – rambling on, to the extent of being classed as going on a bitch rage. 'Oh god,' she thought, 'Now I'm going on a bitch rage inside my head... I NEED SERIOUS HELP!' Once Narumi had calmed down and brought herself yet again back from Narnia she started to tune into what Yuuki was actually saying.

"So, we all have to be careful and watch out for people who aren't normally here." Yuuki concluded.  
'She really has to move down a set in literacy,' thought Narumi, 'she can't even manage a decent sentence, never mind a decent conclusion... Just gotta calm down, calm down, just go back to Narnia and eat cookies. I really wish I hadn't killed the girl with the cookies, we could have had a cookie party together!... I probably shouldn't have had that energy drink this morning...'  
Once Yuuki had finally shut up she and Zero left Narumi in Narnia (yes, she went back there again) and went back to their dorms. Eventually Narumi followed.

-In Narumi's Dorm-

Narumi slowly slumped down on her bed and opened her diary, she hated writing diaries but it was the weekend and she really had nothing better to do.

_'Dear diary, _

_So far I have killed two vampire night class students for my master. It felt good..._'

While she was writing this sentence she got a sense of guilt in the pit of her stomach, she pushed it away; after all, killing them was a good thing, wasn't it? She pushed that thought away also, and went back to writing her diary.

_'I got a message from my master last night, it said to meet him behind the moon dorms at midnight. I suppose I'll just have to think of a reason to go to check on the moon dorms if anyone asks me...'_

She turned back a few pages to a page with the heading 'Plans' She looked down her list and crossed out:_ '5. Kill the girl that likes cookies and the one that reads.' _And wrote down underneath:_ '6. Next victim: Ichijou – It seems like he might get in the way otherwise.'_

She shut her diary and closed her eyes briefly, when she opened them they were wide and had a red tinge to them, slowly getting darker and a smirk was growing on her face, "Well, I'll say hello to my master and then let the killing of the night class begin."

* * *

**I may be dying here but I am also HYPER! It may have rubbed off on my story... *puppy dog eyes***

**Sorry about it being a short chapter!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**SilverAmarant : Yes, it does lol XD  
Total-Randomer-is-here : Ya! You are mentioned again! Sophie likes cookies... *gets book thrown at head* Sorry! Sophie LOVES cookies XD  
aleksjoly : Ok!**

**Thanks for adding to Favourites: **

**Bottomless pit of EMOTIONS  
Cookie-fairy-narnia  
Sassi15  
SilverAmarant  
Total-Randomer-is-here  
aleksjoly**

**Thanks for Following:**

**Cookie-fairy-narnia  
Doieversleep  
aleksjoly  
sapphirehoka  
unicorn-mermaid-chocolate**


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting

**Hey! Sorry it's been ages since I updated... again. DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEE (again)  
Well, at least it's only been a week this time...**

* * *

Chapter 7  
The Meeting

Narumi walked slowly to class thinking about, well just generally thinking. She had only been at Cross Academy for a week and had already killed two students, although if she only had three months to kill them all, she had better get a move on.

She arrived at her first class just as her name was being called out on the register.

"Himura Narumi."

"Hai." She said monotony as she slumped down into her place at the desk.

She sat through her first lesson zoning out, thinking about what her master might say to her, would he punish her for only killing two students in a week or would he praise her for killing two students... She wondered about this, on and off for 2 hours. So when she zoned back in it was break, she was sat in the main hall, and two lessons had passed. 'God, I really have to do that more often,' she thought as she sat with her head in her hands, yawning.

The bell went and Narumi stood up and got her timetable out of her pocket. She looked at the tattered thing that was falling to pieces in her hands and tried to make out what she had next. 'Maths' she _thought_ it said, she was sure that the 'annoying bitch' aka Yuuki would be waiting for her, smiling and happy as ever... 'I. Want. To. Rip. Her. Head. Off.' Thought Narumi.

She walked over to maths and sure enough, there was Yuuki, excited to see her as always. 'Great, just great,' she thought, 'another _wonderful_ maths lesson.' They all took their places at the desks and the lesson began. Narumi hated this teacher; he always picked on her when she was about to zone out.

"Narumi, what is Pi to four decimal places?" He asked, trying to catch her out

"3.1416." she replied smiling, she had worked hard to remember that one.

The teacher ignored her like she hadn't said anything. 'Typical,' she thought, 'I worked so so so so hard to remember that! And he just ignores me... so sad.'

* * *

-Time for the night class to come out-

The three guardians walked over to the gates of the night class and tried to get all of the day class students out of the way, but although Narumi helped, she stayed in the shadows all the time. As the night class could come out any second she could not risk them seeing her reaction to the sun, even though it was setting.

Narumi watched on the edges as the night class walked out, Ichijou was looking at her the whole time. Had he figured out she killed them? She wondered, or had he figured out she was a vampire? She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and started thinking about an excuse to go to the night class dorms.

The day class students had gone back to their dorms and the night class had gone to their classes. The only people left were Yuuki, Zero and Narumi.

"Well, what jobs are we going to do tonight?" asked Yuuki.

"Well, how about I go and check the moon dorms to make sure everyone is at their lessons so the same 'incident' can't happen again." Suggested Narumi

"Ok, and then me and Zero will go and check the classrooms." Said Yuuki

"Well checking the moon dorms won't take long, so you had better come and help us check the classrooms once you've finished." Said Zero, inconveniently for Narumi that gave her a time limit of how long she could see her master for.

"Ok," Said Narumi, "I'll be off then, see you later!"

"See you!" Replied Yuuki

Narumi walked into the moon dorms and took a look round; it would be no good if anyone saw her talking to her master. She walked back down to the doors, but still stood inside the building, and looked at the clock: '2 minutes to 12' it said. She walked out of the building and ran round the back, just in time to see her master appear.

Narumi bowed down in front of her master. "So?" He said. Narumi stood up and told Rido what she had accomplished so far.

"I have killed two night class students so far, but I assure you, I will kill the rest more quickly, master."

"Good..." He said slowly as he handed her a folded piece of paper.

* * *

-Yuuki POV-

Where is Narumi? She's been ages, two hours in fact. Oh no, what if she's been taken by the person who killed those other two students? Or worse, killed by them! I have to find her; I hope she's ok...

"NARUMI!" Yuuki called out into the night, hoping Narumi would hear her and come.

* * *

-Normal POV-

"NARUMI!" someone shouted. They both heard it, Narumi and Rido.

"Three months." He reminded her and disappeared into the night.

'Thank God,' Thought Narumi, 'at least if I get caught out here I won't get caught with my master, that would have been terrible, they would have figured out I was a vampire.'

Narumi stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket and began to run to the sound of the voice, as soon as she saw Yuuki, she faked a limp. Yuuki saw her coming towards her limping and went to help her.

"Oh no!" Gasped Yuuki, "What happened?"

"Oh, I just tripped over something while I was looking through the night class dorms, that's why I took so long. I had to sit down for a bit after I hurt my ankle, sorry I took so long."

"It's ok, as long as you're fine." Said Yuuki, full of understanding.

'Phew,' thought Narumi, 'I'm glad I managed to pull that one off.'

"Do you want me to take you back to your dorm so you can rest?" asked Yuuki

"Oh, yes please. I'm sure I'll feel better after a good rest." replied Narumi. Yuuki took Narumi back to her dorm. When they got inside, Yuuki noticed Narumi's diary.

"You write a diary?" asked Yuuki.

Narumi started to panic, had she read it? Then she noticed she was just referring it to it lying on her bedside table. "Oh, yeah."

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then. I hope you will feel better!" Yuuki smiled as she exited the room.

'Why did today have to be full of close calls?' wondered Narumi, 'I suppose I'll just have to be more careful.'

She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper, she unfolded it and looked what it said. It had an address on it. She slipped the piece of paper into her diary and locked the diary in a draw.

* * *

**Woo Hoo! Another chapter finished! (Yes, I know it was a crappy one)  
*cough* yup, I'm still dying here but getting better... I think...**

**Hmmm, I find its easier writing when listening to music... Now 84 has some really good songs on it... yeah, I looked at the playlist, thought 'I don't have a clue what most of these songs are'... Yeah... I did not manage to sing along to all of them whatsoever... Then I listened to Ievan Polkka for 3 hours... non-stop. That was fun... *zones out* **

**Heheheheh I have planned up to chapter 10 and if you like Yuuki, then don't read that chapter... Just a warning... *gives puppy dog eyes* (I feel evil and HYPER... an amazing combination ^-^)  
(I may end up changing the plan though...)**

**You've probably noticed that I like using ellipses... hehehehe it's just a thing that I do, sorry! **

**Please review... It makes me sad when you don't... :'(**

** I NEED MORE REWIEWS! I ONLY HAVE 21 :'( PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think of my story and what I can to improve it (because it ****_REALLY_**** needs improving)**


	8. Chapter 8: Lucy

**Yes I know it's been ages, sorry! **

* * *

Chapter 8  
Lucy

Narumi woke up to the sound of birds chirping on her window ledge; consequently she opened her draw and chucked her diary at the window to scare them away. 'Those damn birds, when will they learn...'

When she eventually got out of bed, she opened the curtains to see if the birds had gone. Sun poured through the windows; Narumi hissed and promptly shut them again.

She picked up her diary which was lying on the floor underneath the window and walked over to her wardrobe to get out her uniform. As she was walking, she felt something under her foot. She picked it up. It was the piece of paper with the address on it. She decided to keep it with her, in her pocket, for safekeeping.

'Right, what have I got first...?' She thought as she looked at her timetable, it said 'Drama'  
'Drama...?' She thought, 'since when did this school do performing arts?' The thought of commedia dell'arte popped into her head, and she was sure she had heard some of the other people in her classes talk about it as well. 'YES!' Thought Narumi, 'WE GET TO DO PERFORMING ARTS!'

-20 minutes later, in Drama -

"This term we will be studying Commedia Dell'arte, our performance piece will be 'Alota Chocolata' Please take a script and get into groups of four."

'YES!' thought Narumi, 'I better get to be Colombina; after all I'm amazing at being sarcastic. But who am I going to go in a group with? Hmmm... well, those two girls seem nice... although they're with that weirdo. Meh,'

They started to practice their lines, as did the other groups, while Narumi thought up ways to kill 'the weirdo' when it wasn't her scene.

"Oh, I am alone, I am neglected, I am deserted!"  
"What's the matter miss?"  
"Oh, I am alone, I am neglected, I am deserted!"  
"Yes, I know you're alone neglected and deserted miss, I heard you the first time. I haven't left my hearing in a bucket, nor my wits. So what's the matter?"  
"It's... Silvio!"  
"Silvio? I thought you and he were, you know, sentenced."  
"Sentenced? What do you mean sentenced?"  
"To be married, sentenc-"

There was a knock at the door and Headmaster Cross walked in asking to see Narumi. She smiled and stood up, frantically hoping he hadn't found out anything about her being a vampire. They walked out of the drama room and down the first floor corridor before the headmaster decided to enlighten Narumi into what was going on.

"Ah, you probably want to know why I called you out of drama," The headmaster began.  
'Well, no.' Thought Narumi sarcastically, 'I mean, it's not that I don't love surprises. It's the fact you sound like you're going to say something important. Like I don't know, maybe: I know you're a vampire and I'm going to murder you!' Instead, Narumi just smiled and nodded her head as if to ask the headmaster to carry on with what he was saying.

"Well," he started, "There is a new Night Class student starting today and I was wondering if you could show her around." The headmaster smiled at Narumi, like it was the best idea he had ever come up with. 'Seriously?!' she thought, 'Why all the suspense? Here I was, thinking you were going to kill me... and then you say you want me to show a student round...'

"Of course!" Narumi replied and the headmaster beamed back.

"She doesn't mind daylight so you can show her around now. She's just by the gates." Said the headmaster and walked off back to his office, leaving Narumi stood by the stairs thinking what a waste of time it was to walk here when she would just have to go back in the other direction.

* * *

-By the Gates-

Narumi spotted the girl as she was walking to the gates, what was strange was the fact that the girl was holding some kind of rope and as Narumi got closer she realised it was a small dog on a lead, a Yorkshire Terrier to be precise. Narumi loved dogs, they were her favourite animals, and for the one time while being at Cross Academy, she actually felt happy.

The girl was beautiful, she looked about Narumi's age and had long blonde hair flowing neatly down her back. Her eyes were a piercing blue and she was wearing casual jeans and a hoodie with a picture of a dog on it. She smiled as Narumi came closer, slacking the lead so the terrier could greet Narumi.

"Hi!" Greeted the girl, "I'm Lucy, Lucy Morgenstern. Pureblood, transferred from Lithuania!"

Narumi bowed out of instinct when the girl said she was a pureblood. Lucy picked up on it, "Oh, you're a vampire? I thought you were human!" Lucy laughed.

"Erm..." Said Narumi, she was panicking like crazy. She knew she shouldn't have bowed, but the girl standing in front of her was a pureblood, with the power to raise an army against her with the click of her fingers.

"Oh," began Lucy, starting to understand, "You're a vampire but they don't know and you don't want them to find out..."

Narumi looked up at her with wide eyes, her secret was discovered, and by a pureblood. "It's ok." Said Lucy with a smile, "I won't tell anyone!"

Narumi smiled back, "Thank you so much!" Narumi was so relieved, "Oh, by the way, what's your dog called?"

Lucy laughed, "He's called Rusty, and I think he likes you!"

Narumi bent down and stroked the dog, his tail wagging madly. She stood up, feeling much happier. "So, I suppose I had better get on with the tour then." Lucy nodded and followed Narumi up the path. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Narumi."

"Nice to meet you, Narumi!" exclaimed Lucy, "So, tell me a bit more about this vampire thing, I swear I won't tell anyone."

Narumi liked Lucy so far but wasn't really quick to trust anyone. She thought she would start cautiously, in case there was a possibility that Lucy might blow her cover when she found out what she was going to do. "Well, have you heard of Rido Kuran?"

"Rido? Yeah, he's a family friend. I really don't get what people have against him, he's awesome!"

Narumi smiled and launched into the story of how she became a vampire and what her 'mission' was, only pausing to point out important places on the tour.

* * *

-Prefect Duty-

Narumi was patrolling near the Night Class' dorms, minding her own business when she heard something rustling as a large group of level E's gathered around her.

She panicked at first, thinking they were aristocrat vampires, but when she realised they were just level E's she knew she could easily fight them off without leaving a trace. She was about to step forward to attack when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was watching her...

* * *

**So... yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger! The next chapter will be a VERY short one (sorry!)**

**I have an excuse for not updating... kinda. My antivirus protection ran out so I had to get some more... even though that only took me half an hour (damn, I just killed my excuse...)  
Ok, so I don't really have an excuse...**

**The character Lucy Morgenstern is based on lightblue-yorkie. And yes, the name Morgenstern is from the Mortal Instruments (she's obsessed J so am I :P) She decided everything about the character (name, status, etc) So don't kill me if you don't like it! (preferably don't kill her either...ya know, she's kinda my friend...)**

**Heh, sorry for putting that drama lesson in, I just had to! (Mainly coz it's pretty much the same as my drama lessons at school... except the two girls are my best friends and the guy is much more than just a weirdo... got to calm down, mustn't think murderous thoughts...)**

**Anyway... so thanks to SilverAmarant for persuading me to join deviantART. If you want to check out my really bad drawings that I will probably never upload (unless I work out how to use the scanner...) I have the same username :)**

**Thanks to:**

**SilverAmarant -for reviewing: Danke!**

**Bottomless pit of EMOTIONS - for reviewing: Well thanks for reading afterwards and awesome quote/saying btw :)**

**aleksjoly - for reviewing: Thank you! I will try to write more... when I get round to it...**

**lightblue-yorkie - for reviewing and character ideas: danke! Yeah they are lol :P and I do try to update but... you know how good I am at procrastinating :P Oh, also thank you for forcing me to write some of the chapter while on Skype ;D It helped.**

**So yeah, next chapter will be short but will be up sooner (probably) **


	9. Chapter 9: The Surprise

**Yup, it's been ages. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 9

The Surprise

Narumi stood stock still with the level Es slowly advancing on her. She had to think of a plan, quick. But one that wouldn't get her cover blown.

She knew that if the person watching her was a student then they would know she was a guardian. Therefore know she would have fighting knowledge. She decided to go with that scenario as she slowly took out an anti-vampire weapon, being careful not to touch the blade, but making her hand shake to give off a scared aura.

Narumi waited for one of the vampires to get closer to her before tenderly putting the blade through it's heart and jumping back when ash appeared as if she didn't know that was meant to happen.

* * *

Ichijou had been hiding in the bushes watching Narumi for a few minutes now just like Kaname had asked. He was starting to feel sorry for her; she looked so scared and wasn't fighting the level Es off half as fast as she should have been. He watched her hopelessly trying to fend them off for another minute or two before he saw one of them sneak behind her, poised ready to kill.

He couldn't take it anymore, just sitting and watching, not helping, and she was going to get herself killed if he didn't intervene soon.

* * *

Narumi spun around as a noise came from the bushes behind her and a confident looking Ichijou stepped out before facing the level Es head on and taking them down one by one.

Narumi managed to be slightly surprised that it was Takuma Ichijou who was watching her as she casually slid her weapon into the heart of the level E stood behind her without so much as even thinking about it. She didn't know who she expected it to be, but that didn't matter now, what mattered was what to do with _him._

She wasn't sure how she should react when he finished killing off the rest of the level Es, she supposed she should just keep the act up and pretend to be grateful.

* * *

After reducing the last vampire to dust, Ichijou turned around to see Narumi standing looking at him.

"Thank you," She said in a weak voice, "Thank you for saving my life."

"Oh... well... um... You're welcome..." He replied, not really being sure what he was meant to say.

"How did you fight them all off like that?" Narumi said, trying to push him. There was a possibility that he knew she was a vampire and this was the only way Narumi could think of to find out.

"Well, erm...I'm kind of a vampire..." said Ichijou

'Oh god, why the hell did just say that?! Shit! I am so stupid! What have I done?! I just saved her and now she's going to be even more scared than she was before! Crap...' He thought as he waited for her response.

She just sat there and looked at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. It sounded hysterical, yet the only reason she was laughing at him was because of his stupidity. Could he not sense that she was a vampire? Hell, she found it funny. She'd been in the day class for nearly three weeks now, and had passed him almost every day, not to mention she was a guardian. How could he not have sensed it? And how could he not have realised that being a guardian means that you know about vampires?

'Oh god,' he thought, 'why the hell is she laughing? Is she ok? What have I done?'

Normal people would have run, terrified, it would have scared the crap out of them. But no, she just sat there, laughing. He aura had completely changed, a few minutes ago she was like a scared five year old trying to fend off something she had no idea about but now she seemed like a confidence bomb, able to do anything and everything without having a care about the consequences.

When she finally regained her composure, she began to speak.

"So," she said, "You're a vampire... well that's interesting because...well." She started, with a smirk slowly spreading across her face, her voice gaining more confidence as she spoke, "Because so am I."

The shock on Ichijou's face was priceless. 'She's a vampire?' He thought, 'but...but...How can sh- actually, wait. It all makes sense. Of course she's a vampire. How could I be so dumb? She'd always make sure to stay in the shade when she helped Yuuki with guardian duties. She'd-' His train of thoughts was cut off when he saw the female vampire's eyes start to turn red out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, well, well," Narumi began with a playful tone, but also with an evil grin on her face. "It seems I'm a little thirsty. I would love to go hunt down a human and suck the life out of their worthless bodies. But as you're here, I'm sure you'll taste just as nice." She said with a giggle.

Narumi stood up in one swift movement and took a step towards Ichijou.

He was now starting to panic, he knew that if he didn't get out quick, she would rip his heart out and he would be dust in minutes.

'Oh,' he thought as an idea occurred to him. 'Maybe, just maybe if I ran t-' His thoughts were rudely interrupted again by Narumi speaking.

"Oh, don't think you can out-run me. I've already put a force field around the school grounds. I will sniff you out if needs be." She took a few steps closer. He could feel her breath on his neck. 'Oh no,' He thought.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said I'd have the other chapter up soon but I have been really busy (and I also kind of couldn't be bothered)**

**So, I'm sorry this one's short as well, but it's the best I could do in half an hour.**

**I promise I'll try to get some more done in the summer holidays. It's a week and two days until we break up so there won't be any more chapters until at ****_least_**** then (probably)**

**Also, if you read my other story (the mortal instruments one) I probably won't update that either until at least then.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lightblue-yorkie: Your ankle had better get better soon, I wanna go jogging again...**

**SilverAmarant: Where have you been?! I missed you...**

**Cookie-Fairy-Narnia**

**Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS**

**aleksjoly**

**And to anyone else who has followed, favourited or reviewed!**


End file.
